Thermoelectric generators convert heat or temperature differences into electric energy. This process is also reversible, see the Peltier effect. Application areas are to be found in industry wherever waste heat of machines and installations is converted, in motor vehicles for refrigeration units, possibly as a replacement for the generator, or in aerospace applications. In view of their current low efficiency, the use of thermoelectric generators is quite limited. Various materials for thermoelectric applications are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Appln. No. 2014/0266002 A1.
The approach presented here is based on the objective of creating an improved energy conversion device to provide thermal energy and electric energy for a gas burner as well as an improved gas burner having such an energy conversion device.